How Much I Know You
by Cleo
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and their wives meet a magical sorceror who casts a spell to grant their heart's desire, TO UNDERSTAND THEIR TEENAGERS! So POOF, now the gang is sixteen again! ***Read Vegeta's Daughter to Undrstand this!***
1. Chapter One

How Much I Know You- Dragon Ball Z Story- In Unison with Vegeta's Daughter  
  
by: Cleo  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat, except for my Elijah Wood, Rupert Grint, and Gohan posters, their mine, all mine, DON'T TOUCH!!!!  
  
Summary: Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and 18 are all 16 AGAIN, they are forced to go to school with Gohan, and Cleo, only they don't know it's them!!! They do things teenagers don't want their parents to know, but they do it right in front of them!  
  
Chapter One: A Picnic   
  
"Onna, must I go spend a day with the Bakas and their poor wives," Vegeta asked Bulma. "If you ever want to train in your precious gravity room again, you'll be in the car in ten minutes," Bulma retorted, "and they are not Bakas, they're your best friends." "Whoever gave you that idea, probably Kakarot, had to have been an idiot," Vegeta snapped at his wife. "Well, you have got nerve, Prince of the Monkeys, calling your own wife an idiot," Bulma yelled down the hall. "WE ARE SAIYANS NOT MONKEYS, honestly Woman," Vegeta shouted back. "All right Vegeta, you better be in the car, have it started, all the packages in the closed trunk, and be buckled in by time I walk into the garage, or no WWF, GR, or NFL for the rest of the month," Bulma snapped, closing the door to her room to get dressed.  
------At the Picnic-----  
"Come on Vegeta play Frisbee with us," Goku pleaded. "No," Vegeta replied. "VEGETA, PLAY WITH THE BOYS," Bulma screamed. "ONNA. DON'T SCREECH, YOU KNOW HOW SENSITIVE MY EARS ARE," Vegeta boomed. Just to torture him Bulma let out an ear popping screech. Vegeta mumbled something about respect and picked up the Frisbee and hit Goku in the head, as hard as he could without breaking the plastic. "OW, that hurt," Goku said. "No it didn't, don't lie," Chi-Chi told her husband.  
The boys played Frisbee as the girls gossiped on the joy of parenthood and home making. An elderly man walked up and stared at the three couples. He over heard this conversation between them; "Sometimes I wish I could know what was going on in Gohan's life," Chi-Chi sighed. "And I wish I could understand Cleo," Vegeta agreed, shaking his head. (If you don't know who Cleo is read "Vegeta's Daughter" by me!) The man smiled, he had once had teenagers, he knew how hard it was to understand their new ways. This man had a dry coughing fit, attracting the attention of the six picnickers. "Are you okay," Bulma said kindly. "Here have some water," 18 insisted giving him a cup. "Come sit," Chi-Chi calmly stated. When the man refused to move Goku gently picked him up and set him down on the blanket. Krillin handed the man a cough drop and tried to help calm the man. Vegeta could sense the man's illness, (Saiyan Sense of Smell) and gently laid a hand on the man's and gave him ki energy. The man began to calm, "Thank you all so much, I am Vendri Bonifi," the man said. "No problem," Bulma began, "I'm Bulma, these are my friends, Goku, Chi-Chi, 18, and Krillin," she said pointing to the correct person, "and this is my husband Vegeta." "Very pleased to meet you all," Vendri said. "A pleasure to meet you as well," five replied, Vegeta just grunted and went on with opening a can of soda. 


	2. Chapter Two

How Much I Know You- Dragon Ball Z Story- In Unison with Vegeta's Daughter  
  
by: Cleo  
  
-----Chapter 2: A Spell-----  
  
Vendri told the six that he was a sorcerer, capable of doing wonderful things. "Prove it," Vegeta snapped. "Well OK, name one thing you want more than anything," Vendri smiled. "To understand our children of course," Chi-Chi said. "Very well, Tomaha Habri Youthamino," he shouted. POOF! The sixteen year-old figures of Vegeta, Bulma, 18, Krillin, Chi-Chi, and Goku stood in the places of the adult forms.   
A/N: Ideas of How the Teens Would Look:  
Vegeta: Think, A little less muscle, flat hair much the length of Bulma's in Buu Saga only flat, jet black and jaggedly cut, same height!  
Bulma: Think, Chi-Chi with Blue hair and eyes, a little shorter than Vegeta  
18: Think, same, a little shorter  
Chi: Think, girl with black hair to shoulders, shorter, and a little muscle  
Krillin: Think, Hair, same height, less muscle  
Goku: Think, Gohan with Goku's Hair!  
-------------  
"What did you do to us," Vegeta screamed. Bulma and Chi-Chi exchanged looks of worry and fainted. "ONNA," Vegeta yelled running over to his fainted wife. "Chi, Chi wake up," Goku said to his bride. 


	3. Chapter Three

How Much I Know You  
  
By: Cleo  
  
A/N: You Are Excited!!! I HOPE!!!!  
  
----Chapter 3- New Names----  
  
The six 'newly teens' walked to their cars, Bulma over Vegeta's shoulder, Chi-Chi over Goku's. A policeman stopped them, "How come your not in school," the policeman asked. "Because we are on our way home," Vegeta snapped putting an awakened Bulma down, "So move." "That's no way to talk to an officer," Bulma said, punching Vegeta's arm, "Sorry, he doesn't feel well today, we were just running home for lunch, our school allows us off campus." "Oh OK, you kids stay out of trouble," the officer said, rolling his eyes.   
"We need new names, if any one hears us calling each other Bulma, or Vegeta, there will be a massacre," Bulma said. "Right as always Onna," Vegeta smirked. "Alright, I'll be, Gary," Goku said. "And I'll be Ken," Krillin stated. "I'll be Emma," 18 said, receiving many strange looks, "what, 18, Emma it matches!" "Well I'm Ki-Ki, it rhymes right," Chi asked, the others nodded. "I'll be... Betty, K," Bulma smiled, "That leaves you Veggie, I got it Vinnie, it works!" Vegeta grunted, "Whatever, can I go home now, the Packers vs. the Giants in 5 minutes!" "All right, I bet my mom will be surprised to see you, at 16," Bulma laughed. They all returned to Capsule Corps and they boys watched football while the girls reminiced what the were like when they were 16 before, Bulma had the most exciting stories. "I met Goku and Yamcha when I was 16, Goku was the most adorable little boy, he liked you Chi, even then," She told them of the adventures with the Red Ribbon Army, and her little affair with General Blue.(Remember in Dragon Ball she had a crush on Blue, I'm extending that!) Vegeta overheard this, "Onna. You told me I was the only man you ever had!" "Now Vinnie, I told you about Yamcha," Bulma retorted. "He's not a man, he's a weak excuse for a boy," Vegeta snapped. 


End file.
